The Unknown Kirigakure Past (The Untold Backstory of Shura Kirigakure)
by KaoriOokami13
Summary: Before Rin and Yukio, Shiro Fujimoto had one adopted child... Shura Kirigakure: Upper First Class Exorcist, trained under FatherFujimoto, and mentor to Rin Okumura. Height 5'7 Red hair with yellow ends. However, the secrets, unknown truths, and sacred memories that she holds close, she made absolutely sure that no one would know anything about her past and upbringing.
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown Kirigakure Past

Written by Kaori Ookami

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Umm, excuse me…What is that, Fujimoto…?" Mephisto Pheles asked as Shiro entered his friend's office. He was carrying a small unconscious child bound firmly by Shiro's priest stole. She appeared to be around the age of six. The child had shoulder length wild red hair with yellow tips that stuck out in all directions. She was also covered head to toe in scratches, bruises, burns, and several other wounds. Her feet were black from a buildup of soot and dirt, which was also present in spots of her face.

"Mephisto," Shiro Fujimoto looked up from the young girl and up to his friend. "This is the terror that I was sent to destroy in the Arabian Desert. Just a child… I wasn't able to bring myself to do it. I wrapped her in my stole which I drenched in holy water and it is able to contain her."

"And what is it keeping you from simply exorcising the demon within her? Or do you suppose this is a demon's child?" Mephisto questioned.

"Well," Shiro looked back down briefly at the little girl he held in his arms. "It doesn't seem to be as simple as I originally assumed when I planned on her exorcism."

Mephisto raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You see," Father Fugimoto continued. "Nothing works, it only angers her and brings out what seems to be her true nature… Fierce and ruthless."

Mephisto Pheles, now with both eyebrows raised in curiosity, grinned widely.

"So, just how terrifying is this child?" Mephisto cocked his head in wonder.

"Well," Shiro smirked. "She managed to break, I think, about three of my ribs. Lord help me if they'll ever be able to heal properly again."

"Oh how excellent!" Mephisto spoke in a bubbly tone accompanied by a flamboyant hand gesture. Shiro gave Mephisto an odd glance at the comment. "Such strength, and at such a young age! Why, I do believe that she'll prove quite useful!"

"Oh really now…?" Shiro glanced back down at the child, who had begun to stir as she began to regain consciousness ever so slowly. "Well, Mephisto, I'm prepared to offer you something."

"Oooohhh?" His head tilted forward at an angle.

"Parenthood… alongside me, of course."

Mephisto sat back down looking slightly discouraged but not about to turn down a deal.

"Well," he responded. "Carry on…"

"Look Pheles…" Shiro sighed. "I have absolutely no clue what to do. I'm no father."

Mephisto chuckled at his colleague's statement.

"Oh but of course you are!" he snickered and, with a tip of his hat, winked. "You're a priest for Assiah's sake, 'Father' Fugimoto!"

Shiro groaned and looked blankly up at Mephisto.

"But," Mephisto spoke again; a more serious tone was taken by his voice. "In all seriousness… What is in this for me?"

"Oh right…" Shiro acted as if he was in deep thought for a few moments, then responded. "Hmmm, well… you get a kid!"

The demon chuckled halfheartedly.

"Yes, and….?" He added after a brief thought.

The child's eyes began to open slowly as she regained her senses. They then shot open when she realized that she was in an entirely new location. Her calm and peaceful demeanor was very quickly overrode by a fury as wild as her flame-like hair. She began screaming and thrusting around violently. The child then attempted to bite at Shiro, but only ended up ramming her head into his ribs. He dropped to his knees and lets the girl's body roll off his arms onto the floor of Mephisto's office.

"My goodness!" Mephisto stood up from his desk and strode over to the panicked child with the upmost eloquence. "You are INSPIRING!"

He helped her up into a sitting position and meets her emerald green eyes, smiling at her. In that moment, the girl began to calm down drastically. She looked up into the light green eyes of the purple haired man in the white hat that stood before her. Mephisto felt a new feeling in his heart. However, he disregarded it and continued to admire the feral child. She then smiled in excitement.

"You have fangs too!" She pulled back her cheek to reveal her own pointed fangs. "Were you raised by the snake spirits too?" she asks in wondering curiosity.

"Ah ha!" Mephisto laughed joyously. "Oh no no, my dear!"

"Oh." She replied shortly.

"Do you like them?" he grins, revealing his own fangs to the intriguing little girl.

"Hah! Hell yes I do!" she beams.

Shiro's eyes widen at the bold statement the child made, and he tried hard not to laugh. However, he could not restrain himself. Mephisto grinned at the kid, fondly.

Over the course of the next few hours, Shiro began to explain what was going on and where the girl was now. For the majority of Shiro's explanation, she clung to Mephisto. She felt more comfortable around him due to the similarities the two shared. Eventually, she began to warm up to Shiro too. The kindness that she saw him exhibit was nothing like she had ever seen before. He was gentle, humorous, and compassionate, while at the same time she could sense his superiority over her. She had never before been exposed to such kindness. She had never even made contact with people before (unless it was attacking or some other negative action).

After a few days, Shiro had made the child feel as if she finally had a home. He tried to make her breakfast, that which she ate happily whether it had been burned or not. Shiro had given her the name Shura.

"It means carnage and bloodshed." Shiro explained.

"Really?!" she beamed. "WOW! That is too cool!"

"You're my strong little girl! You need a name that advertises that and says, 'hey! I don't take crap from anyone!" Shiro smirked.

Shura beamed at her new father figure. She had never been happier than she was at that moment in her life. However, the a dark and fearful thought filled her mind. If her mother were to find out about her new found home….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sealing the Demon

As weeks passed, Shura learned the ways of the real world as Shiro attempted to teach Shura how to function in their society and behave appropriately. Alas, the eccentric young girl didn't see the point in being polite and using her "manners". Shiro also found that trying to get Shura to pray was rather difficult to do. Getting her to listen to him at all became entirely impossible when Mephisto came over, for he brought along with him chaos and an overwhelming flamboyance that would very easily distract the wild child.

"Hello, Shiro and Shura!" Mephisto strode into the house with a joyous skip in his step. "I come to your fine… monastery… baring a GIFT!"

"Disruption?" Shiro raised an eyebrow at the pampered academy head.

Mephisto scowled and snapped his fingers and in that instant a colorful box with a brightly colored ribbon tied artistically around it.

"Mephisto! This present is bigger than me!" Shura gaped in awe.

"Yes my dear!" Mephisto smiled at the excited little girl. "And it is all for YOU!"

"AWESOME!" Shura began to tear into the wrapping viciously.

Mephisto smirked, then looked back up to Shiro a serious expression taking over his face.

"Fugimoto, I must speak with you in private." Mephisto spoke softly to Shiro.

"HEY!" Shura's eyebrows scrunched together. "There is another box in here!"

"Ah, yes." Mephisto smiled again. "The surprise is in there somewhere… you just have to find it!"

Shiro and Mephisto went into the back room of the monastery and Shiro leaned up against the wall and waited patiently for the demon to state whatever it was that he needed to.

"She is still a demon…." Shiro spoke his head looking down. "It's not safe for her to keep living among us like this…"

"You know just as well as I that you could never bring yourself to get rid of that child." Mephisto smirked. "Fortunately, I have a solution that will be exceptionally helpful!"

Shiro raised his head up meeting the demons purple eyes.

"What would that be?" Shiro demanded, his tone sounding extremely protective over his adopted daughter. He listened intensely as Mephisto as he gave Shiro a detailed plan in order to conceal Shura's demonic power.

"You mentioned that she had a sword with her when you found her, yes?" Shiro nodded in response to Mephisto's question. "Well, it' s pretty simple then… we seal her demonic power within that sword and brand her with a seal to keep her demonic tendencies in check!" He grinned back at Shiro. The priest gazed off as he pondered deeply.

"Alright…" Shiro agreed after some time to think. "Let's just get this taken care of."

"Fabulous!" Mephisto smirked as he went to reunite with the little girl.

Shura had an extremely irritated expression slapped upon her face as she sat among several boxes that she had opened.

"Mephisto!" she snarled. "There is no present!"

He cocked his head and chuckled lightly.

"I forgot…" he stated calmly. "I forgot to wrap it! It is right here!"

From his pocket he unveiled a small perfume bottle, which he spritzed her with. At first she glared at the girly sweet smell but after some time, she began to slowly drift off. She had never been in such a blissful sleep. It was extremely calming, however she felt a burning sensation in some unknown location of her body. Her head? Shura couldn't tell. She was far too fixated on the light feeling she felt in her head. Where was that burn coming from? Her whole body felt it yet it was only in one spot… Everything was too confusing to put great thought into. So she decided to just let go.

When she woke, Shura found herself bandaged with an immense pain going up her stomach and in the center of her chest. She couldn't sit up without wincing from the burning that traveled up her front. Shiro entered the room with a bowl of potato soup and a wet rag. He sat in the chair next to her bed and placed the cold cloth across Shura's forehead. He placed the soup on the bedside table.

"Father…" Shura raised an eyebrow as she clenched her fist trying to sit up again, only to have Shiro gently guide her back down to lying on her back, her head resting on the plum feather pillows. "Why am I hurting… What did Mephisto do!? I know he did this!"

Father Fujimoto snickered at the kid's intuitive guess. He teased her hair as he pet her head.

"We just made it easier for you to learn how to learn how to be a little exorcist, Shura."

Shura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, Pops." She smiled. "Thanks I guess."

Shiro reached over and unwrapped the bandage on Shura's chest to reveal the seal mark to the child.

"This will help you be more like a human. Like you told me you wanted to be. However, there is no way for you to be completely normal, I just want you to know that. But, Shura, I will raise you just as though you were my own. I'll keep you safe."

Shura smiled at the new marking that was forever tattooed upon her chest.

"It looks so cool!" Shura beamed. "Totally sick!"

The two laughed together for some time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Different Kind of Father

Months passed and Shura's tattoo had healed. Along with the healing, Shura had become more and more human. Her fangs had decreased slightly in size and her pointed ears had rounded out at the top. Her rage had also calmed down to great extents. Instead of shrieking unnecessarily when she didn't get her way, Shura handled her rage more constructively by practicing her swordsmanship with either another person or by herself against a worthy tree opponent. Her skill was by far much more advanced than students at True Cross Academy that were three times her age. Shiro was very proud of his student as he watched her progress in her gift. From time to time, Shiro himself would challenge her in a duel.

"I want to be a knight!" Shura smirked confidently.

"A knight, huh?" Shiro chuckled. "I always thought you'd be more of a tamer." He teased.

"I'm gonna be a tamer too!" she insisted fervently. "I'm going to be the strongest exorcist you've ever seen!"

Shiro smiled as he sat down against Shura's hacked up practice tree.

"C'mon, old man!" Shura pried. "You can't be done already!"

Shura stabbed her violet green-spotted sword into the ground as she dropped into a crossed legged sit. It was clear that Shiro was not going to surpass the two hours that he had already been sparring with the energetic kid. He smiled at her, Shura only glowering back.

"Shura," Shiro gestured for her to join him. He wrapped an arm around the disappointed girl. "You've done enough. Look! The sun is setting."

The two sat on the hill top where Shura's beaten tree grew thick and still standing. She leaned her head on his chest. Shiro smiled softly as he stroked the little girl's hair affectionately. The two stayed beneath the abused tree as the orange sun set in the western sky. It was in this moment that Shura first began to accept and view Shiro Fujimoto as her father. She knew she couldn't say that thought aloud. She felt as though Shiro saw her as his student and as her caregiver, but not quite a father. Slowly, Shura began to drift into a reluctant sleep. Normally she could stay up late into the night hours, but supposedly too many nights of pushing her limits ended up in her inevitable sleepiness that completely took over her. Shiro carried her back to the monastery in his arms.

"I really need to get you on a more enforced bedtime schedule, huh?" Shiro smirked at the sleeping Shura he held. He began to wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into by taking this child into his life. He looked down upon her peaceful face and could not resist smiling. It didn't quite matter to Shiro what he had gotten himself into… he was just very glad that he had gotten himself into it.

Upon arriving home and putting Shura into her bed, Mephisto greeted Shiro in the kitchen. He looked rather suspicious as he stood quietly up against the counter. Shiro acknowledged him with a raised eyebrow and then sat down. He was worn down from carrying the six year old back a whole mile in his arms. Mephisto poured the newly brewed tea into his cup, as well as another for Shiro, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You look as if you have something that you're just dying to say. So spill it." Shiro smirked.

"Well," Mephisto began. "I have been watching Shura advance in her training and am willing to take her into my care."

Shiro looked up suddenly.

"Yes, I know that this must come as a bit of a surprise but… well, SURPRISE!" Mephisto beamed. "I'll be taking her off your hands. You know just as well as I that you didn't want to be a father."

"No." Shiro stated bluntly.

"Pardon…" Mephisto looked taken off guard at his friend's sudden rejection of his proposal. "I'm not quite sure I understand."

"I said no, Mephisto." Shiro looked deep into the demon's eyes. "I told her I would raise her… I promised that I'd be there for her. She needs me."

Mephisto was surprised and bowed his head forward with a slight smile.

"I see." he stated. "Well, Fujimoto, it would seem that you have your work cut out for you."

"Thanks for the gesture," the priest smiled at the demon as he spoke. "But I've got this covered, Pheles."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hina

Shiro was working out the final documents of all the paperwork for Shura's enrollment in True Cross Academy. Mephisto was beyond thrilled that Shura was going to be attending his academy.

"She will definitely be the youngest one in the Cram School, yet, at seven years of age, but I do believe that she will be quite the shining star!"

Shura beamed at Mephisto with great excitement.

Shiro sighed. His little girl would be going off to school for the first time… and not just any school, but boarding school. There were few emotions he could use to describe how he felt in that moment, but the most prominent that came to mind was… utter fear. Shura, practically unsupervised, surrounded by other students. He couldn't imagine what would happen if she were to get into a disagreement. Teachers weren't too much of a concern as much as students were. He knew Mephisto would never allow her to be expelled. But he couldn't be positive that Shura wouldn't brutally attack her peers should there be even a slight misunderstanding. He had raised her to the best of her abilities, yet….

"Are you positive that this will be a good idea… I mean… Do you think she is ready?"

"Ready?" Mephisto Pheles laughed. "She needs her education, Shiro. She's been out a year already. You want her to become an unintelligent nimrod?"

"Yer kiddin' me, right?" Shura scoffed. "I'm gonna be the best in my class!"

Mephisto smirked at Shiro. Shura looked at her father impatiently.

"Shiro, sign the damn paper things already!" She grabbed his wrist and tried to make him forge his own signature. "I wanna go to my new room!"

Shiro slapped her wrist. She didn't let go.

"Shura, I can't sign anything with you clinging like this." The fiery haired girl let go and slumped into a chair in Mephisto's office, lazily. Shiro signed the last of the paperwork and Shura jumped with glee.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed hugging Shiro and then jumping up onto Mephisto's desk to hug him. The director's eyes grew wide with fear not wanting the hyperactive girl to break ANY of his fragile knickknacks. "Thanks Uncle Mephisto!"

"Get off the desk…" he said calmly but firmly. She stuck her tongue out at him and hopped off with a boom. "Now then! Here is your dorm room! Shiro, why don't you help her find it."

The two walked into the girls' dorm building. Her room was on the second floor. They opened the door where her roommate, a short middle school girl, sat on her bed reading manga. Shiro placed her suitcase down on Shura's side of the room.

"I should probably help you unpack, eh?" Shiro grinned. Shura shook her head.

"No, I got this!" she grinned confidently.

"I know that you're going to shove everything into the drawers, aren't you?" he sighed.

"Yep!" she giggled. Shiro rolled his eyes and hugged the little girl.

"I'll be around! And Christmas is coming up in a few months. You better send me a list." He scruffled her hair before he walked out.

"Okay, pops!" she smiles. Shiro leaves her as she begins unpacking her suitcase.

Shura got half way through her unpacking but then got bored. She looked over to her middle school roommate. She analyzed the details of this girl. She wasn't very interesting looking, but through the eyes of a seven year old, she was older so she must be pretty cool. The girl had shoulder length brown hair, which was braided back. She had brown eyes as well behind large thick rimmed glasses. Shura noticed that she was wearing a shirt with a picture of one of the characters that was on the cover of her manga on it. She hopped onto her roommate's bed, on her knees, she peered over to the girl, startling her.

"Hey!" Shura smiled, too much excitement in her approach. "What are you reading?!"

"Um…" she looked at Shura nervously. "It's a manga about… love and high school kids."

"That sounds boring. I'm Shura!" she holds out a hand directly into the girl's face.

"Oh… hi." she says softly, still feeling nervous. "I'm… Hina."

Shura grinned kindly as she chuckled lightly.

"That's a cool name!"

"What…" Hina looked at her in slight confusion. "Everyone makes fun of my name… Well they make fun of me regardless but my name is a part of it…." She looks to the side.

"Why would people make fun of you?" Shura asked with concern. "You're totally awesome!"

"You just met me…."

"So? You're my new best friend! I've actually never had a best friend before but… YEAH! So you're the first!"

Hina giggled softly as she smiled sweetly at her new roommate and apparently "best friend."

"Would you like some help unpacking?" Hina asked Shura. Shura looked over to her suitcase.

"Err…" she thought. "Well… I think it's fine. Damn! It's hot in here, ain't it?"

"No, I don't think.. What are you doing?!" she questioned. Shura had begun taking her pants off.

"It's hot!" she insisted. Hina found her behavior odd but she just raised an eyebrow and went back to her manga. But then she noticed something when Shura removed her shirt. There was a red tattoo that traveled from the middle of her chest and down and around her navel. Shura noticed Hina observing her seal. "Oh.. this is to seal my demon powers in so I don't do nothin' bad. It makes me human like you! Oh… but dad says it is supposed to be a secret so don't go tellin' anybody, kay?"

Hina nodded still in shock. Shura looked displeased.

"You still wanna be my friend right? Or am I too freaky." She stuck her tongue out. Hina smiled kindly.

"No," she grinned. "I think that is super cool! Don't worry! I won't tell anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shura's First Days at True Cross Academy

Shura did not enjoy class very much. It bored her greatly. She slept through most of the classes, but it was in the middle of her social studies course that she thought about Hina. She wondered what she was doing. After class, Shura went over to the middle school learning area and looked around for her roommate. She couldn't find her, not until she heard her voice above the sound of taunting middle school children. She rushed to the source of the commotion and found a group of kids surrounding Hina. One boy had her glasses, while another was reading her manga out loud to all the others. When she tried to snatch it back, the boy holding it would push her away, eventually, he pushed too hard and knocked her to the floor. Shura pushed her way through the kids and kneeled down to Hina seeing if she was okay.

"Shura, what are you doing here!?" she whimpered. Shura glared up at the boys that had her manga and glasses.

"Look, Taku!" the porky bully with the beanie on his head said as he gestured to Shura. "The little kid has come to protect the freak!"

"Haha wow! How lame!" Taku laughed. He had spikey orange hair and a nose ring. "Hey, Goro! I thik this one can fit in a locker!"

The two bullies laughed at Shura as Taku grabbed Shura by the collar and lifted her up. She spit in his face. This only enraged Taku even more. Goro advanced to his friend's side as Taku pinned the young girl up against a locker. She began clawing at the boy's arms.

A voice was heard in the next instant.

"Taku…" the boy said. "Put that little girl down! What in God's name do you think you are doing?"

"Uh… Aye… Artie…" Taku began to look nervous, and then he looked to Goro. "Run!" Taku dropped Shura as he ran off with his wingman. The boy that had intervened held his hand out to Shura, offering to help her back to her feet. She swatted his hand away and pulled herself up on her own.

"I could have handled those dumb shits." Shura scowled at the boy. He had light blonde hair that was neatly cut and went down to the end of his neck in length. He had a certain arrogance about him that really pissed her off.

"Well, that language is rather inappropriate, little miss." He spoke calmly and maturely as addressed the misdemeanor to the seven year old girl. His name was Arthur Auguste Angel and was the middle school class president. He then turned to Hina. "Are you alright?"

"Um…" Hina blushed red and took the outreached hand that was extended her way. "Yes.. I … I'm alright.."

Arthur smiled kindly at Hina resulting in her knees growing weak and a small squeak escaping her mouth. She covered it quickly, embarrassed. He smiled again laughing lightly as he walked off. Hina stood in utter shock. _'He… he acknowledged my existence!'_ She thought to herself excitedly, her heart racing at an uncontrollable pace. Shura walked over to her love struck roommate.

"Um…" she began with disgust. "Who is that?"

"An angel…" Hina swooned. Shura rolled her eyes. She didn't understand what was so great about that boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Familiars

The only decent part of Shura' schedule that she could tolerate was when she attended the Cram school. Demons and becoming an exorcist seemed to be the only thing that was intriguing to her. So when the day finally came for her and her classmates to conjure familiars, she was more than ready. Being the youngest student in the class, no one expected the girl with red hair with yellow ends to be able to be a tamer. The aura Shura gave off was that of an over confident trouble maker who would the class didn't dare mess with; they were far too frightened by how she might react. Shura didn't mind that at all. In fact, she enjoyed the fear she gave to others from time to time.

However, the one thing that irked Shura to her core was that Arthur Auguste Angel was a student of the Cram school as well. She wasn't going to let him bother her today though. She thought to herself that this could be her chance to outshine him. If she could conjure a familiar and he couldn't, she'd be beyond ecstatic. The thought alone filled her with pleasure as she imagined the look of disappointment and jealousy plastered across the overly righteous blonde's face.

As each of Shura's peers held his or her slip of paper with the demon summoning seal on it, no one seemed to be able to have the ability. Shura watched as Arthur scrunched up his eyebrows in frustration. She chuckled silently to herself, when finally, it was her turn. The instructor handed her a slip of paper. She took it happily, and seriousness overtook her. She concentrated on the symbol printed on the white paper and then summoned a snake demon. Her eyes lit up as the white snake hissed and wrapped around her leg, slithering up her back and onto her shoulders. It stuck out its tongue, smelling her, and then looked around as it remained perched on Shura's shoulders, rather relaxed.

"Well done, Miss Kirigakure! Well done!" the instructor praised her. Shura smiled gleefully back at him.

Shura held out her hand to her new familiar that rested around the back of her neck, content. The snake touched his nose to her hand and made a light hiss. She smirked arrogantly toward Angel whose arms were crossed and his face full of contempt. She stuck out her tongue, unintentionally at the same time as her snake. Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning away from her. She was feeling very satisfied with her accomplishment. Everything had gone perfectly in accordance to her plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Christmas Arrangements

It was the last day of classes before the winter holiday break. After her final class was let out, Shura departed the classroom, her familiar in her hands, stroking him gently. A small white terrier with a white polka dotted pink bow sat parallel to the doorway. Shura beamed when she saw the dog. He stood up and wagged his tail calmly as he gestured for Shura to follow him. She did so, following him to his office. In a puff of pink smoke, Mephisto Pheles revealed himself, looking rather worn out, but still flamboyant none the less.

"Hey, Uncle Mephisto." Shura grinned.

"Greetings, my child!" Mephisto patted her head lightly before he sat down at his desk. "There is something I must discuss with you, dear."

"What is it?" Shura asked, cocking her head.

"Well, it regards the living arrangement for you this holiday break." He stated. "Unfortunately, Father Fujimoto has gotten himself into a bit of a predicament and is required to be away on official business."

"So," Shura began. "Does that mean I get to stay with you!?" She beamed with delight.

"Well," Mephisto glanced off to the side before looking back at Shura. "That is not possible, you see, I must assist Fujimoto in his mission."

Shura was suddenly struck with great disappointment.

"So… where am I supposed to go..?" Shura glowered at the purple haired demon before her.

"I have it all arranged!" he grins. "One of your friend's family is happy to have you accompany them for this winter break. They would NEVER allow a child to be alone during the holidays." He smirks.

"Whose family?" she questions.

"Run along, now." He shoos her politely. "Go get yourself packed up and ready to go!"

Shura scowled and trudged out of the room shuffling her feet along the floor as she returned to her dorm room.

Upon her arrival, she discovered that Hina had already finished packing her bags for winter break. Shura looked at the luggage with a hint of sorrow. She usually was prepared for the unexpected new adventures ahead of her, however, this time it was somewhat sad. Hina picked up on Shura's feelings quicker than anyone else ever could have.

"Shura," she took a few steps toward her. "What is the matter? You seem melancholy."

"What does that mean? I'm not in the mood for melons…."

"No no," Hina giggled. "Melancholy means, like, upset."

"I'm not upset!" Shura snaps defensively. "I mean… I… I'm not ready to go on break. I just got here four months ago."

"Shura, we all got here four months ago." Hina explained. "That was when school started, silly."

Shura smirked.

"So," Hina asked. "Are you going home?"

"No." Shura relied bluntly. "My uncle is making me go to some other family's house for two weeks. I don't even know who these people are! He told me it was one of my friend's families. Is it you?" Hina shakes her head slowly. "Well then I have no clue. You're my only real friend."

"I'm going to miss you, Shura!" Hina hugs her; Shura struggles to get away. "You really are like a little sister to me!"

"Let gooooo!" Shura squirms. Hina smiled and Shura rolled her eyes at her roommate.

A ringing noise begins as Hina's cell phone goes off.

"Well," she smiles softly grabbing her bags. "That would be my mom. Have a good break!"

A few moments later Hina rushes back in.

"I almost forgot!" I got you a Christmas present! Here!" Hina hands Shura the craftily wrapped box before quickly rushing back out to her mother, waiting outside the dorm.

Shura was cheered up by the gift. She opened it to reveal a pink camellia belt buckle that Hina had made herself. Shura thought it was extremely girly and had no clue what to make of it, but she appreciated the thought and placed the gift on her bedside table.

Minutes later, there was a knock on Shura's door. A man in a black suit greeted her with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kirigakure." The man began. "I am your driver, Joseph. I will be escorting you to the Mansion of Sir Michael and Lady Gloria. May I get your bags?"

"Ermmm…" Shura looked back at her unpacked suitcases. "One sec."

She rushed and threw open her dresser drawer and grabbed an armful of clothing and tossed it into her bag hastily and closes it quickly. The man raised an eyebrow as she handed him the bag with an awkward grin across her face.

After about an hour long drive, the black limousine pulled into a gated estate. The large golden gates bared an 'A' with golden sculpted wings on either side of it. Joseph walked Shura up the steps of the front porch and to the front door. As the door opened, there stood Arthur Angel and his pristine parents. Shura's eyes were wide and full of rage. '_DAMMIT, MEPHISTO!'_ She thought furiously to herself, as she ran quickly back to the limousine clawing to get back in.

"Shura, darling…." Arthur's mother, Gloria, called as she followed the little girl. Her voice was just as uppity and goody goody as her son's. "Sweetheart! We a blessed to have you join our family for Christmas! This is truly a joyous gift from Jesus!"

Shura's heart pounded heavily and she felt knots forming in her stomach. She had found herself in the most religious hell that she could have NEVER imagined.


End file.
